


Not A Problem Anymore.

by sky_blueandblack



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_blueandblack/pseuds/sky_blueandblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can I tell you a secret?” Derek asked barely above a whisper.<br/>“Uh…yeah,” Stiles stuttered his reply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Problem Anymore.

Stiles lays on his bed, wide awake, staring at the ceiling. He’s thinking about Derek, still. He’s been thinking of Derek since the last time he saw him. The last time Derek talked to him, or looked at him.

~  
He was standing on Derek’s front porch, waiting for him to open the door. Derek was ignoring him. He had been ignoring him. Derek opened the door.  
“What?” Derek grunts.  
“Why are you ignoring me? What’s going on?” Stiles asked innocently.  
“I’m not ignoring you. Now go away,” Derek responded.  
“What’s your problem?” Stiles asked, getting angry now.  
“You’re my problem. Would you please leave?”  
“Whatever.” Stiles replied, turning to walk away.  
“I’m sorry…” Derek whispered. Derek grabbed Stiles’ hand and turned him to face him. Derek kissed him. Stiles stood still for a second, shocked, before he kissed him back. Derek pulled away and turned around.  
“This is my problem.” He whispered mostly to himself as he turned to walk away. Stiles stood frozen in place. He didn’t move and he didn’t say anything. He just stood there.  
~

That was the last time he saw or spoke to Derek. It had only been a week but to Stiles it felt like forever.

 

He heard a knock on the window before it slid open and a figure climbed in. Derek.  
“What are you doing?” Stiles asked, surprised.  
“I was lonely,” Derek joked. He took off his jacket and shoes and lay next to Stiles. Stiles rolled to his side, facing away from Derek trying to hide the blush creeping up onto his cheeks and neck.

Derek pulled Stiles toward him, until he felt as if he couldn’t get any closer. He wrapped an arm around Stiles’ waist, his face in the crook of Stiles’ neck. Stiles fought to keep the blush from his face but failed when he felt Derek’s hot breath against the uncovered skin of his neck.

Derek chuckled silently and Stiles flushed even deeper. He tried to pull away but Derek tightened his grip. Stiles was trying to keep from humiliating himself around Derek but didn’t want to get up and ruin this moment; so he didn’t fight it. He put his hand on top of Derek’s and intertwined their fingers. He could feel Derek smile against his neck and he smiled too.

 

“Can I tell you a secret?” Derek asked barely above a whisper.

“Uh…yeah,” Stiles stuttered his reply.  
“I might be in love with you,” Derek admitted. Stiles was definitely blushing now, and he felt himself fighting a goofy grin. Derek could hear Stiles’ heart literally skip a beat. Derek smiled again.  
“I might be in love with you too,” Stiles said grinning.

They lay in silence, simply enjoying each other’s presence. Stiles never stopped smiling, his heart beating rapidly for a few minutes.  
“Yeah,” Derek broke the silence “I’m absolutely in love with you.” Stiles’ heartbeat sped up again. Derek kissed his neck, then his shoulder. Stiles shuddered under his touch.  
“I bet you can already guess how I feel, but I’ll tell you anyways. I am completely and entirely in love with you too.”

They were both smiling as the room fell silent. They did not break this silence. So they lay there together the only sounds are their quiet breathing and a car on the road outside. Derek listened as Stiles’ heartbeat slowed to a steady pace and he started snoring faintly.  
“I really love you,” Derek whispered.

He held him closer as he started to drift off into a deep, relaxing, dreamless sleep. He felt at peace for the first time in a long time.


End file.
